The Ninja bowl
by phantomdog
Summary: Crazy hobo's, flying furniture, and Kisame’s world famous taquitos destroyed...Yep the Ninja Bowl is on... Akatsuki style


The Ninja Bowl 

It all started on a peaceful, Sunday morning in the Akatsuki lair until…

*BOOM*

"There, all finished" Deidara said, while wiping his hands "I got the flat screen setup downstairs, so don't bother me until the Ninja Bowl is over, un"

Kisame walked downstairs after hearing that the tv was up and was fairly surprised that nothing was blowup.

"That's great Deidara! It only took you 3 hours to do it, and all you had to do was plug it into the outlet "

"Shut up Kisame, I'd like to see you do this kind of work, all you had to do was order pizza and that was it"

Kisame just let out a sigh and walked over to Deidara.

" Deidara, Deidara, Deidara" Kisame said patting his back "Do you honestly know how hard it is ordering pizza?"

"No and I don't care, now get out of my way the commercials are starting, un"

Deidara pushed Kisame out of the way and switched the channel that showed the commercials of awesome-ness. He took some pizza and sat down on the squishy Akatsuki clouded couch, but noticed that something was missing.

"Hey Kisame"

Kisame turned around hoping he didn't screw up his order of pizza (cheese and pineapples) "Yes?"

"I just noticed" Deidara said inspecting the slice of pizza he had in his hand

Gulp "_Oh no, did I get his order wrong?" _Kisame thought trying to think of a good backup plan

"Zetzu isn't here, we usually watch the beginning together"

Kisame didn't pay attention to anything he said and just burst into tears

"It was an accident Deidara!!! PLEASE don't kill me, pineapples aren't in season this time of month"

Deidara just stared at the person he had so much respect for…until now.

"KISAME!!! Snap out of it, I just asked where Zetzu is"

Kisame stopped crying, and let out a sigh of relief

"Oh? Zetzu went with Tobi to get groceries"

"WHAT!" Deidara snapped, "That little orange idiot can't do the shopping by himself?"

Kisame backed away just in case Deidara took his anger off on him

"Well Deidara" Kisame said, hoping what he said will work "Remember what happened last time Tobi did the shopping by himself"

Deidara stopped ranting and took a moment to think back what happened

"Wow Kisame your right" Deidara said sitting back down "we can never let Tobi do the shopping without anyone following him."

---------------------Flashback…..of youth!--------------------

Tobi burst through the doors carrying groceries bags from the local mini mart

"Hello everyone, Tobi has returned with the items you told me to bring"

A wave of grunts went around the room pretending liked they really cared what he said.

A tear dripped from Tobi's mask from the greeting he got. He dropped the bags, jumped on the table, and went in to a passionate stance(with a sunset background, following sappy music) A whole bunch of the Akatsuki member let out groans and was ready to kill him if he did anything stupid.

"Oh I'm so touched that you guys really care about me, and just to make you happier I brought some guests to watch the Ninja Bowl with us".

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Tobi

"YOU DID WHAT!" everyone said in unison

"I said…" But before Tobi could even finish Zetzu cut in

"Tobi" Zetzu said as calmly as possible "Who did you bring"

Tobi moved to the side to reveal two hobos eating the potato salad Tobi had bought for Hidan.

Hidan stood up and all of the Akatsuki members ran behind the couch.

"Hurry everybody" Pein yelled throwing earplugs to everyone

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE DAMN HOBO'S DOING TO MY POTATO SALAD?!?!

The hobos dropped the potato salad and started to sprint toward the door, but were stopped by Hidan

"Where the hell do you think you're going!!?" Hidan reached for his sword to kill them for eating his precious potato salad but was stopped by Tobi.

"Hurry crazy hobo's flee, for your life. Run and be free" (birds flying in the background)

Tobi let go of Hidan after the hobo's ran off, and boy was he peeved.

"SO WHO'S GOING TO BUY MY POTATO SALAD"

No one answered.

Hidan was so angry about his potato salad, that he picked up Tobi and threw him at the flat screen, and used his sword to slice up all the furniture.

"Hey!!" Deidara said standing up "Sasori built that table for us!"

"Well what the heck do you want me to do about it!!!!?"

"Fix it, or else, un"

"I'm not doing anything until I get my damn potato salad!"

Deidara reached for his pouch and formed two clay spiders and threw them at Hidan, but Hidan whipped the spiders toward Kisame; who was holding a plate of his world famous taquitos, and blew up on him. Kisame took out his sword and started swinging it like some drunken dude at a bar; to avenge the taquitos he worked so hard for. After swinging uncontrollably for about ten minutes, Kisame managed to hit Kakuzu on the back of his head. Kakuzu stood up, pulled the flat screen out of the wall, and chucked it toward the fighting members. Tobi was still stuck in the flat screen, so he didn't do anything.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone stopped fighting and turned their attentions to Itachi.

"Now we can't find out who won the Ninja bowl, and it's all because of your constant bickering. Oh! And we can't forget Hidan who started all of this" Everyone Glared at Hidan.

"Why the hell are you staring at me for? Kakuzu's the one who threw the flat screen toward us"

"Only because Kisame hit me with his sword"

"The only reason I hit you was because of Deidara's clay birds"

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't have done that if Hidan hadn't smashed Sasori's table, un"

"I wouldn't have smashed the table if those hobo's didn't eat my potato salad"

Everyone continued to argue, until…..

"Wait a minute!" Everyone turned to Hidan "This is all TOBI'S fault! If he hadn't brought those stupid hobo's over, none of this would've happened"

"Yeah your right" Deidara said "where is he?"

Everyone went off into different directions to search for him.

Kisame checked the living room while Deidara and Zetzu were in charge of searching the kitchen.

"I heard some rattling in the kitchen, do you think it's Tobi?"

"Possibly" Said Zetzu

Deidara and Zetzu went into the kitchen and found…… The FOURTH HOKAGE!!! (No, not really xD) They found nothing.

Kisame checked under the rubble, but found nothing. "_Great….where did he run off to_" He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he was stepping on top the flat screen.

"Ouch! Get off, you're hurting me." Mumbled the TV

"AHHH!" Kisame pointed "Talking television!"

"No! It's me Tobi, help me, I'm stuck."

After helping Tobi out of the TV, all of the Akatsuki members gathered in the main hall to discuss what they were going to do.

Once everyone was seated Pein rose from his seat and tried his best not to hurt Tobi's feelings on what he was about to say

"Obviously we can't let Tobi do the shopping anymore due to today's little incident"

Tobi lowered his head and sunk to the bottom of his chair.

Zetzu noticed this and decided to help him out a little "Why not let me go with him while he shops" Tobi's head shot up

"You guys know that he didn't mean to do what he did, and if I'm with him he won't do anything dumb"

Everyone nodded and agreed that Tobi won't go shopping without Zetzu, because it can lead to a load of disaster when the Ninja bowl is on.

The End ^^

(Note: Sasori was killed off, when this fic was made)


End file.
